ldshadowladyfandomcom-20200215-history
LDShadowLady
LDShadowlady, also known as Lizzie, is a YouTube gamer with over 4 million subscribers. Lizzie plays a variety of games including Minecraft, other multiplayer games and app games. Lizzie was born in the United Kingdom on October 7th, 1992 as Elizabeth. She has a sister called Maddie who is only a year younger than her. Lizzie was very close to her sister Maddie throughout their childhood and they spent a lot of time together. Lizzie chooses not to share a lot of her personal life on the internet but she has shared some details of her childhood in her Draw My Life video. In 2011, Lizzie spent some time living in Virginia (USA) with family. She currently lives in the North of England with her boyfriend Joel and her cat Buddy. From 2012-2015, Lizzie attended Liverpool John Moores University to study Computer Animation & Visualization. She graduated in 2015 with an Upper Second Class degree. During this time she was still uploading to her YouTube channel regularly but she did not mention attending University. Lizzie has been dating dating fellow YouTuber SmallishBeans. YouTube Career Lizzie started her YouTube channel in 2010 with the username LDShadowLady. She chose this name because it was her XBOX gamertag at the time. Lizzie is often asked how she got her username; the LD in her username stands for her initials 'Lizzie D'. She has previously mentioned that her username was insipired by her favourite YouTuber of the time 'NDTitanLady'. Lizzie was 17 at the time of starting her channel and was in her final year of College. The first uploads on the LDShadowLady channel are clips from Call of Duty games. When Lizzie started the channel she intended to become a Call of Duty YouTuber, making commentaries over gameplay videos and montages of her best gameplay moments. LDShadowLady posted several Call of Duty videos and reached 300 subscribers after a couple of months. A lot of Lizzie's old videos are now private or unlisted. However, some can still be viewed through playlists she created. Introducing Minecraft In early 2011, started watching a couple of Minecraft YouTubers. Her favourites were Kevin and Zack Scott. In April 2011, Lizzie messaged Zack asking him to invite Lizzie to his Minecraft server, 'Scottland', where he recorded videos for his channel every day. After her first appearance in Episode 86, Lizzie gained 3,000 subscribers overnight. The boost in subscribers prompted Lizzie to start posting more Minecraft videos. She started with a series on the Scottland server which followed her adventures in Minecraft when it was still a relatively new game. She then created her own private server called 'This Land' which is a reference to the TV series Firefly. She posted several videos on this server as well. In the episode 'Oli's Castle Tour', Lizzie introduced her new friend Oli who is now known as TheOrionSound on YouTube. Later in 2011, Lizzie started posting gameplay videos of a horror game called Amnesia. She played this game alongside her sister, Maddie. Maddie also appeared in several other horror game videos on LDShadowLady's channel such as Nazi Zombies. In Summer 2011, Lizzie started a new single player modded Minecraft series called Let's Play Minecraft. However, it only lasted 9 episodes, Lizzie quit after her house was destroyed by Ogres. At this time, Lizzie graduated from college and started a gap year before University. The event she attended was GameFest in September 2011 where she met fellow YouTuber Smallishbeans. In January 2012, Lizzie started a new modded Minecraft series called Minecraft Singleplayer. This series was the most popular series on her channel for a long time. She credits this series as the reason her channel started to grow successful, she edited the videos to highlight the most exciting and funny moments. When Lizzie ended her singleplayer series in January 2013, she replaced it with ShadowCraft. A modded series with a lot more mods. This is the series which a lot of her subscribers love. She created a new version called Shadowcraft 2. She also started some new series with other youtubers, including CrazyCraft, TrollCraft, and One Life. Husband and Pets * Lizzie has a husband named Joel. They were married on May 11, 2019. * Joel also has a channel named Smallishbeans, and currently has over 1 million subscribers. * He does mainly minecraft, but back in the day was best known for Call of Duty. * Lizzie and Joel has dog named Meri, and Meri is a kind-loving dog and would mostly be seen on twitter or on one video, at Joel's channel. * Meri barks when Orionsound comes through the door cuz she hates him. Orionsound features her at on of his kingdom craft episode named "Breaking in at Joel's House" * Lizzie and Joel also has a cat named Buddy, who is much older than Meri. Buddy was gotten around when Lizzie and Joel was 20. * Joel is very ugly. * Lizzie is very pretty. * They are both cute. JACKSUCKSATLIFE IS VERY HANDSOME Gallery :Main Article: LDShadowLady/Gallery Social Media * Twitter * Instagram * Twitch * Website * Merch Store Trivia * Over her time on YouTube, Lizzie has dyed her hair many different colors and combinations including pink, purple, blue and it is currently pink & blue. ** Lizzie also has always dyed her hair at home, not professionally. * Lizzie is currently dating YouTuber Smallishbeans. They have been together since 2012. * Lizzie has a pet cat called Buddy that features in a few of her videos. She adopted Buddy in 2013. * Lizzie is around 5'2''https://twitter.com/Smallishbeans/status/798937610513104898. * Lizzie used to do Irish dancing when she was youngerhttps://www.twitch.tv/ldshadowlady/v/97115390. * The one who introduced Lizzie to gaming, was her father. * Lizzie has a second channel called More LDShadowLady, which she made in late 2013, but currently, the first public video was uploaded on April 28th, 2016. * Lizzie has, on multiple occasions, expressed her love for the artist LIGHTS. As seen in her room tour, she has 4 albums signed by her (Siberia, The Listening, Little Machines and Acoustic). * Lizzie is one out of six real life minecraft youtubers to be asked to voice act themselves in minecraft story mode. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People Category:Youtubers